


Nothing Between Us

by prepare4trouble



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra teases his family, Gen, Sabine joins in too, Secret Relationship, this is a bit silly, well it's an open secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepare4trouble/pseuds/prepare4trouble
Summary: There is nothing between Zeb and Kallus.  Nothing at all.





	Nothing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the February filet challenge. I don't know if I'll do them all, but I'm going to give it a go.

“For the last time, Kallus and I aren’t an item!”

Ezra frowned and shook his head.  “Coulda fooled us,” he said.

“You  _did_  just say you slept together,” Sabine reminded him.

Zeb huffed out a loud sigh.  “Actually  _slept_.  As in we were unconscious.  At the same time, in the same place.  It was when when we were on the Geonosian moon.  There was no…funny stuff!  It was too cold anyway!”

“So if it  _hadn’t_  been so cold…” Ezra began.

“No!  Karabast!  What is it with human teenagers and their obsession with sex?”

Ezra shrugged, “We just want you to be happy.  If Kallus does that for you, we want to know.”

“I’m sure.  So you can laugh about it behind our backs.  Sorry to disappoint you, but there’s nothing between us but a grudging respect.”

“Nothing between you at all?”  Ezra asked.  “Well, good.  That’s usually how these things work best, Zeb.”

Zeb scowled; that hadn’t been what he meant, and Ezra knew it.

Sabine smiled.  “You know, there’s something romantic about the idea of huddling together for warmth…”

“It wasn’t romantic!”  Zeb insisted.  “I thought I was going to freeze to death.  I was trapped on an ice moon with an Imperial Agent.  It was the least romantic moment of my life.”

“He’s right,” Ezra said.  “Nearly freezing to death isn’t  _actually_  as romantic as you might think.”

“Well, okay, maybe not at the time, but looking back afterward, when you’re safe and warm.  It obviously meant enough to Kallus that he betrayed the Empire…”

Zeb sighed quietly and began to back away from the conversation while they were distracted.  Clearly, he and Alexsandr weren’t being as subtle as they thought.  Sooner or later they were going to have to talk about telling the others what was going on.

Honestly, he would have done it a while ago, Alexsandr didn’t care who knew.  Zeb just hated the idea of the satisfied smirk on Ezra’s face when he found out he’d been right.


End file.
